A la luna y las estrellas
by AriaBlue92
Summary: Esta es la historia de como, tras creer haber perdido al "amor de su vida", Rachel Berry se dio cuenta de que este aún estaba por llegar.
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

**Rachel Berry es lo que puede considerarse, una chica normal. Con 21 años recién cumplidos se acababa de independizar, mudándose a uno de los pisos en el centro de Boston que poseía Noah Puckerman, su mejor amigo. Llevaba enamorada de él desde que se besaron en 6 de primaria jugando a la botella, pero eso era algo que nadie sabía ni debía saber, nadie excepto ella. Tenía la vida que podía desear cualquier chica: era guapa (aunque no estaba muy contenta con su nariz) e inteligente, estaba a punto de ser seleccionada para entrar en una de las universidades mas importantes de Estados Unidos y pasaba infinidad de horas junto a su amor secreto. Pero entre tanta perfección, siempre hay que hallar algún defecto… Ya no creía en los cuentos de hadas. El "vivieron felices y comieron perdices" solo era una vil mentira de cuentos infantiles. Y esto no mejoro cuando recibió la noticia de que su mejor amiga se iba a casar… ¡Con Noah!**

**_¿Podrá un deseo cambiarle la vida para siempre?_**

* * *

**¡Hola! Soy nueva escribiendo y, realmente, la historia no es mía, pero he hecho una adaptación de una que lí hace años.**

**Espero que os guste, se aceptan críticas, siempre son buenas para mejorar :)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer****: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco la historia en que se basa este fic **

* * *

**Rachel:**

-Otro vodka doble, por favor.

Ese era el segundo vaso de una larga lista que no hacía más que comenzar. Y me lo merecía solo por ser Rachel "ilusa" Berry. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a imaginar por un momento que Noah podría sentir lo mismo? ¡Imbécil!

El vaso que acababa de deslizar el camarero por la barra no me hizo olvidar la cara de idiota que había puesto después de enterarme de la "gran noticia".

**_(Flashback)_**

Pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban desde mis hombros hasta perderse en el interior de la toalla. Nada mejor que un baño relajante después de un duro y largo día de estudio. Ni en mis mejores sueños podría haber llegado a imaginar que me aceptarían en la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard y mucho menos que fueran ellos quienes me suplicasen que ingresara.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios, giré sobre mis talones, preparada para empezar un rápido trabajo de secado, o eso se suponía que debía hacer hasta que el timbre sonó incansablemente. Tan solo por el tono, supe de quién se trataba.

-¡Ya voy Noah!

Sonreí al mismo tiempo que caminaba velozmente hacía la puerta, sujetando la toalla para evitar que esta cayera. Mi sonrisa se esfumo por completo en el momento que abrí la puerta y encontré tras ella a Noah y a Kitty, mis mejores amigos, enemigos entre sí.

-Hola... -me salió un hilo de voz, jamás hubiese pensado verlos allí juntos y sonriendo.

Sentí a mi gata Sheila enredarse entre mis piernas en el preciso instante que di dos pasos hacía atrás para permitirles el paso.

-Sentimos llegar a estas horas...- rompió el silencio Noah, haciéndome mirar el reloj para comprobar que solo eran las 20:00.

-¿Habéis venido juntos? -los señalé con el dedo índice, sintiendo como mi boca se abría y mi ceja se alzaba por sí sola, mientras ellos se dirigían hacía mi salón.

-Sí, es lo normal. -respondió Kitty sonriendo y sentándose a penas a unos centímetros de su peor enemigo.

-Pues yo de normal no le veo nada. -respondí susurrando y agarrándome la toalla aún más fuerte- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué tienes que pasar algo? -mal disimuló Puck apartándome la mirada.

-Noah… -insistí olvidándome de sujetar la toalla para cruzarme de brazos.

Debía de ser algo muy importante como para que vinieran los dos juntos. Sin pensármelo dos veces me senté en el sillón de enfrente y los miré fijamente, pronto alguien terminaría cantando.

-Vamos allá… -se dijo mi amigo más a sí mismo que para nosotras.

Yo no aparté la vista de sus manos inquietas, que sin saber como, terminaron sobre el muslo de Kitty. Con ese simple gesto me quede tocada, pero al terminar de ver como ella le agarraba la mano y la acariciaba, me dejo muerta

-Kitty y yo… ¡Nos vamos a casar! -lo dijo gritando y riendo, como si fuese algo de lo que estar contenta.

¿Se iban a casar? ¿Ellos? ¿El amor de mi vida y una de mis dos mejores amigas?

-Y queremos que seas la madrina –remató Kitty hundiendo el puñal aún mas adentro. De pronto, en mi gran día, aparecía una boda de Noah y yo no era la novia.

-Se suponía que os odiabais...

-Bueno, eso era solo para fingir que no nos gustábamos. -dijo Puck pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Kitty y pegándola mas a él- Pero yo desde que la conocí supe que era el amor de mi vida, la mujer perfecta.

-Bueno... ¡Pues felicidades!- lo dije con la sonrisa mas falsa que había sacado en mi vida. ¿En que momento se había convertido en tan mal día?

**_(Fin flashback)_**

-¡Dios! Necesito otro trago. -susurré mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la barra.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había acabado allí, pero lo agradecía de corazón. Había estado necesitando esas copas desde que la parejita feliz se había ido de mi apartamento.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, miré la pantalla del móvil para saber quien osaba interrumpirme en mi momento de autodestrucción. Como siempre, la de las llamadas inesperadas, la que siempre llamaba en mis peores momentos, aún sin ella saberlo.

-Ahora no Santana... -susurré volviendo a colocar la cabeza en la barra. ¿Tan difícil era querer emborracharse sin interrupciones?

El teléfono volvió a sonar entre mis manos, en esta ocasión, por el tono, deduje que sería un mensaje. De nuevo, sin muchas ganas, abrí la tapa de mi móvil, leyendo en la pantallita: "Tiene 1 mensaje nuevo de Santana". Otra vez ella. ¿Es que nunca se daba por vencida? Apreté el botón de "leer mensaje" y no pude evitar sonreír.

"¡Rachel Barbra Berry! Se que tienes el móvil y no me quieres contestar. Así que te doy 3 minutos para llamarme o te buscaré hasta en la jodida tumba de mi abuela."

Sería mejor llamar a esa loca antes de que contactase con el FBI (no sin antes montarse una fiesta con alguna agente). Marqué el número con mas ánimo que antes, y no tuve que esperar a que sonara el segundo tono para que contestase.

-¿Dónde estás? -fue rápida y directa.

-Emborrachándome en un bar lleno de _streapers_ con tangas de seda y cuerpazos de infarto. -respondí observando al hombre con cabeza de bola de billar que tenía a la derecha y luego mirar al de barriga cervecera de la izquierda.

-No irías a esos sitios sin mí. -acertó- Aunque lo de borracha si me lo creo...

-Que graciosa. -dije con la voz cargada de sarcasmo- ¿Qué quieres?

-Como creo que ya sabes Noah y Kitty se casan así que... -¡eso! Restriégamelo por la cara- ¡Hay que ir de compras!

-Pero...

-¡Mañana! -exclamó. Y cada vez que Santana López exclamaba significaba que no había marcha atrás- Y sal de ese bar mugriento, que vas a terminar liándote con el calvo que tienes cerca. -la oí reír- ¡Adiós!

-Adiós. -respondí horrorizada mientras miraba asustada al hombre con la cabeza de bola- ¡Camarero, la cuenta!

* * *

Después de varios intentos fallidos, conseguí acertar a introducir la llave en al cerradura del portón. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido el portero? Este era uno de esos momentos en los que una necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para abrir una puerta.

-Imbécil. -dije al entrar y comprobar como el portero dormía en una silla. Ni siquiera un terremoto lo habría despertado en esas condiciones.

Tambaleándome en cada paso camine hacía el ascensor, presionando todos los botones a la vez. Total, tardaría un buen rato en acertar donde se encontraba el botón. Pasaron varios minutos, e incluso llegue a pensar que me lo había cargado por bruta. Pero no, eso no era. Con mucha dificultad conseguí leer el papel que se encontraba en la puerta del ascensor, teniéndolo todo el rato delante y no me había dado cuenta. La verdad es que estaba mal.

-Para la comunidad: el ascensor estará fuera de servicio por problemas técnico. Los sentimos. –bufé después de leerlo.

¿Lo sentían? La que lo iba a sentir era yo, subiendo hasta el 3º en mi condición. Nada. No había de otra.

-Vamos Rachel, tu puedes. -me animaba a mí misma.

Un escalón, dos escalones, tres escalones. ¡Venga ya! ¿Esto era una broma? La primera vez que subía las escaleras del edifico y encima tenía que hacerlo borracha. No diferenciaba el 3º del 1º.

-¡Hay que joderse!

Pensaba quejarme al presidente de la comunidad por incompetente. Y luego le haría subir y bajar las escaleras hasta que se le quitase ese barrigón tamaño tanque.

Casi sin darme cuenta, había llegado al 3er piso. La verdad es que pensar en el sufrimientos de otro era relajante, y distraía. Pero bueno, a lo que iba. Tenía que conseguir por mérito propio abrir la puerta a la primera. Saqué la llave y la lengua, preparada para concentrarme, entonces lo intenté y me di cuenta de algo al ver que la llave no encajaba. Esta era la puerta del vecino de enfrente. ¿O debía ser del ex vecino?

-¿Se vende?

¿Era una broma? Lo que me faltaba. Otro vecino viejo e insoportable al que aguantar cuando llegase haciendo ruido con los tacones a las tantas de la mañana. ¿Qué más me tenia que pasar hoy? ¿Qué más?

* * *

**Quinn:**

Ibiza. La ciudad donde todos los sueños se pueden hacer realidad. O eso era lo que creía yo hace dos años. Había viajado aquí en busca de éxito, locura y amor. Sobre todo amor. De esas tres cosas solo había obtenido las dos primeras. La tercera se me había quedado un poco corta por encontrarme inmersa en las dos primeras. La verdad es que había olvidado que ese era mi verdadero objetivo allí.

La canción de _Bulletproof ft Release Me_ comenzó a sonar en el bolso sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Si? –pregunté cogiendo el teléfono.

-¡Cielo! -chilló una rubia desde el otro lado del móvil.

-Kitty, ¿cómo estas? -sonreí y me apoyé en la barandilla del balcón.

-¡Como nunca! Agárrate bien a donde estés que te voy a dar un notición... -mi cara se descompuso, conocía de sobra los "noticiones" de Kitty Wilde- ¡Me voy a casar!

-¡¿Que?! ¿Pero con quién? Quiero decir... ¡Felicidades! -reí, no me lo esperaba.

-Gracias. Es Puck. -dijo mas bajito.

-¡Lo sabía! Llevo años diciéndote que te gusta y siempre me decías que no.

-Bueno, pues quiero verte en la boda. -me amenazó- Además, me he enterado de que vuelves a Estados Unidos.

-¡Como se le va la lengua a Brittany! -reí- El problema es que no tengo donde quedarme.

-Por eso no te preocupes, –noté como sonreía- Noah acaba de poner en venta un piso que se le ha quedado libre en el centro de la ciudad, es muy lujoso.

-Genial, pero ya veré que hacer, ahora te tengo que colgar, que tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¡Adiós guapa! -chilló.

-¡Adiós loca!

Reí mientras colgaba el teléfono. ¿Un piso en Boston? Parecía interesante...

* * *

**Espero sinceramente que os guste esta historia tanto como a mí, gracias si te has tomado el tiempo de llegar hasta aquí :)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que tampoco lo hace la historia en la que se basa este fic**

* * *

**_(3 meses después)_**

**Rachel:**

No podía salir. Salir del apartamento era como reconocer que lo había perdido para siempre, porque mi destino era una capilla donde el amor de mi vida daría el sí quiero a una de mis mejores amigas. Kitty. A ella la había conocido en el instituto, junto a Santana, y nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Fue en una boda donde casualmente se conocieron Noah y ella, al parecer él tiró una copa sobre su traje y desde entonces comenzó la guerra. ¡Menuda guerra de mierda si iban a terminar casados! Y yo me quedaría ahí encerrada, muriéndome por dentro después de perder al chico con el que llevaba soñando desde que era una niña.

-¡Rach! ¿Quieres salir de hay dentro? -San golpeó la puerta de mi habitación con energía.

Ella siempre había sido la mas loca y alegre de todas, hacía lo que quería, cuando y como le apetecía, sin importar lo que el resto del mundo pensase de ella.

-No, no quiero. -aseguré colocándome una de los pendientes con mucha lentitud, mas de la normal, y menos de la esperada.

Deseaba quedarme haciendo eso mucho, pero que mucho tiempo, por lo menos hasta que terminase la ceremonia y diera comienzo el banquete.

-¿Cómo que no quieres? -la voz de Santana sonó más aguda que de costumbre desde el otro lado- ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo, Rachel Barbra Berry! -eso no era una sugerencia, era una orden.

Sin muchas ganas abría la puerta, encontrándome la cara de una amiga que pensaba sonsacarlo todo.

-No pienso abrir la boca. -advertí cuando mi amiga puso un pie en la habitación, haciendo como si fuera una pistolera, con un bonito vestido rojo, que acababa de entrar en terreno desconocido. Al menos ese pensamiento de mi amiga con sombrero y botas me hizo sonreír un poco.

-Sí que lo vas a hacer. -se colocó en la cama de forma poco formal, despatarrada de piernas, como si se encontrara en su casa y se llevo las manos a la cabeza con mucho cuidado de no estropear el peinado, y todo esto mientras yo terminaba de colocarme el primer pendiente- ¿Por qué llevas 3 meses así? Y no me digas que no es por la boda.

-Estoy bien, solo son nervios y estrés. -cogí el otro pendiente y la mire fingiendo una sonrisa. Si yo hubiese sido ella, quizás me la habría tragado, pero yo no era Santana López, y como buena hija de sus padres era lo suficientemente lista para saber que estaba mintiendo.

-Rach, puedes confiar en mí, y lo sabes -se sentó de una forma más correcta y palmeo la cama, para que me sentara a su lado y le hablara como si fuese mi madre. Esa era la parte cariñosa que me encantaba de ella.

-No me creerás… O si lo harás pero te reirás en mi cara o me mirarás como si estuviese loca -me senté en el lugar que ella palmeaba como si sacudiera el polvo, la mire directamente a los ojos, su mirada solo indicaba curiosidad y futura comprensión.

-Ahora mismo te miro como si estuvieras loca. -sonreímos y me acaricio la cara como si fuera su niña pequeña- Cuéntale a tita Tana lo que te pasa -cogí su mano y la acaricié con dulzura.

-Verás, yo cuando me di cuenta tampoco era capaz de creérmelo… Y realmente no lo admití hasta hace poco pero… -cogí aire y contemple su cara de "corta el rollo". ¡Que fuese lo que Dios quisiese!- Me enamoré de Noah.

La reacción fue la esperada. Santana parpadeó un par de veces, luego miró al techo y abrió la boca para cerrarla de golpe, todo esto sin para de parpadear mirando al techo.

-De acuerdo. -susurró como si estuviese loca- Es algo razonable dado que estabas todo el día con él y siempre hablabas de Puck cuando te decía que te ligaras a alguien. -las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordar mis ojos y, al parecer, San se dio cuenta- Pero tienes que estar contenta cariño, se enamoró y ahora es feliz. Dicen que si amas a alguien solo quieres su felicidad. Y estoy segura de que tu quieres eso para Noah y Kitty.

-Pues si, tienes razón. -la verdad es que nunca lo había visto por ese lado, y tal vez esa fue la razón por la que me dolió tanto lo de la boda.

-¡Bien! Entonces dame eso, -me quito el pendiente para colocármelo en una abrir y cerrar de ojos- y vámonos ya, que esta noche arrasamos con estos cuerpazos que Dios nos ha dado.

-Si claro, y los elefantes vuelan. -reí, por fin con ganas, y cogí mi bolso con mas emoción que antes, siguiéndole el paso a Santana, que se disponía a salir del cuarto con la misma gracia con la que había entrado pero, entonces, se detuvo en seco.

-Por favor, prométeme que no vas a hacer ninguna locura. -noté el miedo en sus ojos azabache y me entraron aún mas ganas de reír, no sé si de los nervios o porque quizás tuviese un poquito de razón.

-Mira, ya sabes que te quiero Santana, pero hay algunas cosas que eres demasiado joven para entender. -mi amiga alzo una ceja como si quisiera meterme una torta y yo me eché a reír incapaz de aguantarme- ¡Claro que no haré nada! Camina. -le di una palmada en el trasero, y de nuevo emprendimos el rumbo para salir del aquel apartamento. Un rumbo que me llevaría a mi peor pesadilla.

* * *

Apretaba la mano de Santana con una fuerza desconocida en mí, atreviéndome a decir que mi compañera de sufrimiento se estaba poniendo más roja que su propio vestido por el dolor que le estaba produciendo mi estrangulamiento a sus dedos.

Kitty había llegado más guapa que nunca y Noah… Noah era, increíble y únicamente, el novio más atractivo que llegaría a ver alguna vez en mi vida.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a este enlace, que hable ahora o calle para siempre. -comentó el cura en esa parte en las que tenías la ultima oportunidad para mandarles la boda al traste, pero yo no haría eso, ¿o sí?

-Santana -casi no podía susurrar, estaba a punto de salir.

-¿Qué pasa? -yo agiganté los ojos al ver como me miraba con preocupación y dolor por la mano, pero era demasiado tarde, iba a salir y nadie podía evitarlo, ni siquiera yo.

-¡Achís! -el estornudo resonó en toda la pequeña capilla, y fue en ese instante que todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí. Yo simplemente mire a los novios sonriendo con vergüenza y luego a la cruz- ¡Perdón! -dije en voz alta para luego ocultar mi cara en el cuello de San, que producía vibraciones debido a la risa.

**Quinn:**

-¡Achís! -ese estornudo resonó en toda la capilla, haciendo que todos los presentes se girasen para ver a la persona que lo había producido, y yo me incluía entre esas personas.

Con la única diferencia de que la gente en seguida giró la cabeza al ver quien era la causante, en cambio yo no. Me quedé quieta, observando a esa chica a la que le empezaban a subir los colores con mucha rapidez.

-¡Perdón! -se disculpó con una sonrisa que decía "tierra trágame", pero que seguía siendo igual de hermosa, e incluso hicieron que sus ojos de color oscuro resaltaran aún más antes de esconderse en el cuello de la que al parecer era su amiga.

Esa chica era la mujer más increíblemente hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y eso que había visto a demasiadas.

-Cierra la boca, que se te van a caer las babas -susurró en mi oído mi mejor amiga Brittany, que soltó una leve carcajada casi inaudible.

-Cállate.

Sonreí sin apartar la vista de ella, y solo por uno segundo, unas milésimas de segundo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, conectando, al menos por mi parte, de manera especial. Luego me giré hacia delante para intentar pensar en otra cosa, pero la chica del vestido rosa no se iba de mi mente.

* * *

**Rachel:**

Ya había pasado una hora desde que la ceremonia había terminado con un gran aplauso hacía los novios. Ahora simplemente estábamos en el restaurante, esperando a que la feliz pareja de recién casados se dignara a aparecer por allí. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que hay gente que tiene cosas que hacer? Como darse un atraco de langostinos.

Lo mas seguro sería que estuvieran llegando, y para colmo de los colmos, tendría que saludarlos yo sola. Santana había desaparecido justo en el momento en el que una chica morena y ojos verdes le había guiñado un ojo. La tía parecía tener un imán para atraer a la gente, no como yo, que estaba de pie al lado de una mesa llena de miles de calorías que me llamaban a gritos.

-¡Qué vivan los novios! –los aplausos y gritos consiguieron apartar mis ojos de aquella irresistible comida. Habían llegado los novios, agarrados de la mano y sonriendo abiertamente. Me dolía, pero tenía que reconocer que hacían una pareja maravillosa.

-¡Rachel! -Kitty de acercó a mí con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Parecía realmente feliz y enamorada. Con velocidad se abrazo a mí, y yo la apreté con ganas, al fin y al cabo, era una de mis mejores amigas.

-¡Felicidades! -sonreí sujetando sus manos, notando como de sus ojos soltaba una lágrima de felicidad.

-No le hagas mucho caso, lleva así desde que salimos de la iglesia. -mi Noah, o por lo menos mi mejor amigo, apareció detrás de su mujer, sonriendo con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Una de un hombre feliz- ¡Enana! No sabes el susto que me diste cuando escuché tu estornudo en la iglesia. -me abrazó y yo no pude evitar lanzar un suspiro al sentirlo entre mis brazos.

-Siempre quiero ser el centro de atención. -respondía con una fingida sonrisa.

Nos separamos no sin antes notar sus carnosos labios sobre mi mejilla, haciéndome sentir en una nube que se podía desinflar en cualquier momento.

-¿Y San? -preguntó Kitty aferrándose con dulzura a su marido. Esto estaba resultando mas duro de lo que había imaginado.

-Se fue detrás de un buena trasero. -los tres reímos, haciéndome sentir como cuando todos éramos amigos, nada más y nada menos. Simplemente amigos que se amaban entre sí en secreto.

-¿Vamos a buscarla, mi amor? -Puck acarició la mejilla de mi amiga, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa para luego besarla delicadamente. Yo quité la vista de ellos enseguida, no quería presenciar ese tipo de escenas.

-Claro. -se sonrieron entre sí- ¿Vienes Rach? -Kitty extendió su mano, al parecer para llevarme con ellos, pero a mí eso no me apetecía nada, solo quería estar sola el resto de la noche. Sin nada ni nadie que pudiese amargar mi soledad.

-No gracias, voy a dar una vuelta. Tal vez baje al jardín. -asintieron para luego marcharse.

Coloqué mi mano derecha en mi brazo izquierdo, acariciándomelo al mismo tiempo que suspiraba con ganas. Pronto desvié mis ojos a las escaleras que llevaban a la parte inferior, al jardín, que tenía una piscina. Tal vez eso me relajase un poco.

**Quinn:**

La copa de _champagne_ había acabado en mis manos como por arte de magia. O tal vez no por tanta casualidad. Hace apenas unos segundos, desde que Kitty se había acercado a saludarme junto con su prometido, Noah Puckerman o Puck, como lo llamaban sus colegas, al que había tenido el placer de conocer en el mismo día de la boda.

Llevé la copa a mis labios, dando un leve y corto sorbo a la bebida mientras caminaba hacía la barandilla del restaurante, desde donde podía observar el jardín y la hermosa noche que hacía.

Y así lo hice, observando el cielo oscuro y estrellado. Parecía ser una noche mágica, o mejor aún, un día mágico. Había estado buscando a esa chica desde mi llegada al restaurante, y parecía haberse perdido del mapa, porque no aparecía por ningún lado. Era como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado simplemente para dejarme con la miel en los labios.

Bajé la cabeza, desorientada. Esa chica parecía haberme hechizado y ella… ¡Estaba allí! Se encontraba en el jardín, caminando mientras sujetaba ese hermoso traje rosa que se ajustaba a la perfección en su cuerpo. Parecía encaminarse a la piscina, como si tuviese la intención de hacer una travesura típica de una niña pequeña, haciéndola aún mas hermosa si la colocábamos junto al reflejo de la luna y las estrellas.

-Hermosa, ¿verdad? -la voz de Puck capturó el sentido de mi oído, pero no el resto, puesto que tenían a una sola persona a la que servir.

-Perfecta... -susurré con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Noah se apoyo a mi lado, mirando lo mismo que yo observaba y sujetando una copa parecida a la mía.

-Me refería a la noche, pero ella también lo es. -lo miré avergonzada, pero contenta de tener a alguien allí que me pudiera aconsejar. A él no lo conocía de nada, lo que podía facilitar un poco las cosas.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer? -pregunte girándome hacía él sin dejar de apoyar un codo en la barandilla de mármol que nos sujetaba. Sin prisas, volví a sorber la copa que me habían entregado y que casi no había sido tocada.

-Yo creo… -se giró justo en el momento en el que un camarero pasaba por allí, dejando su copa en la bandeja y cogiendo dos más de esta. Entonces me miró con una sonrisa enorme, que supe interpretar a las mil maravillas por lo que también coloqué mi copa en la bandeja -¡A por ella leona!

-Eres un buen chico. -acepté las copas y volví a mirar a la mujer del jardín, que en ese momento ya se había desecho de sus zapatos y estaba a punto de introducir sus pies en el agua. Esa chica era capaz de mantenerme hechizada.

**Rachel:**

Introduje la punta del pie izquierdo en el agua, notando lo fría que estaba. En otras circunstancias habría sido capaz de desnudarme y meterme dentro, pero hoy simplemente me tenía que conformar con esto.

Subí el vestido hasta arriba para que no se mojara y termine de meter mis pies en la piscina. Con un suspiro ahogado levanté la cabeza para mirar al cielo. Un cielo repleto de estrellas que no servían para nada más que para quedarse como adornos.

¿Qué eran las estrellas si no? No eran más que puntos en el cielo que no servían para nada. Y aún así nos encargamos de asociar las estrellas con lo romántico, lo pasional, lo sensual. En resumen, con el amor.

Yo hace tiempo que había dejado de creer en que una simple estrella pueda cumplirte un deseo. Tal vez había dejado de creer es todas las cosas que tuvieran que ver con los cuentos de hadas, esos se había acabado en el preciso instante en el que descubrí que el Ratoncito Pérez no existía o el momento en el que descubrí a mis padres colocando los regalos debajo del árbol en Navidad.

¡Pero bueno! Era un día lleno de sorpresas. Podría darme una a mi misma haciendo una gran tontería para sorprenderme. Como pedirle un deseo a una de esas estúpidas estrellas inservibles, de todas maneras, mi vida seguiría igual después de que lo hiciera.

-A ver estrella. Sé que hago esto por simple aburrimiento y que lo veo una tontería. Pero, ¿tanto te costaría concederme el deseo de encontrarme una persona a la que amar y que me ame? Yo no pido nada más. -susurré- Solo amar a alguien que lo merezca, a mi otra mitad.

Reí con fuerza. Parecía idiota, o mejor aún, lo era. Con rapidez saqué los pies del agua y me puse en pie. ¿De verdad pensaba que por pedir un deseo al cielo me iba a girar e iba a encontrarme con el amor de mi vida? ¡Por favor!

Cogí mis zapatos con rabia y me gire rápidamente, entonces ¡pum!. Alguien chocó contra mí, o mejor dicho yo choqué contra las copas de alguien, porque rápidamente noté como mi vestido quedaba empapado por lo que parecía ser _champagne._

-¡Idiota! -exclamé observando mi vestido arruinado por la bebida y frotando sucesivamente mis manos por él.

-Disculpa, no quería… No debía… -la voz de esa mujer me hizo sentir un escalofrío que decidí pasar por alto, y lo más probable es que no lo hubiese hecho de no ser que sus manos me tocaban con un pañuelo, intentando quitar la mancha.

-¡Suéltame! -forcejeé un poco, pero la mujer seguía insistiendo mientras limpiaba lo que había ensuciado- ¡Que me de… Ahhhh! -al encontrarme en la orilla de la piscina, perdí el equilibrio entre tanto forcejo y la agarré de la mano. Pero en vez de quedarme quieta manteniendo el control, lo perdí hacía atrás, cayendo a la piscina y llevándome a esa tipeja conmigo.

La piscina dio un estallido ante nuestra caída, y mi vestido floto por unos segundo hacía arriba, arrastrándome con él. Pronto saque la cabeza a la superficie, cabreada, muy cabreada y bastante mojada. La chica apareció detrás de mí, ni si quiera miré su cara. Aunque intuía que debía de tener la misma que yo, pero eso no me importaba. Con desdén comencé a caminar hacía la escalera. ¿Ahora como me presentaría arriba?

-¡Ey! Creo que me merezco una disculpa. -sentía el traje ajustarse a mi cuerpo mientras subía la escalera murmurando maldiciones. Totalmente indignada con esa mujerzuela de cuarta.

Me agaché a por uno de mis zapatos, escuchando el agua agitarse, lo que quería decir que también se disponía a salir en lugar de hacerme un favor y ahogarse allí mismo.

-No me pienso disculpar. -grité, agachándome para buscar el otro zapato- ¡Porque la culpa es tuya! -cada vez estaba más furiosa con esa imbécil. ¿Pero quién se había creído?

-¿Perdón? No fui yo quien te tiró a la piscina, solo intentaba disculparme contigo y me saltas con esto. -salió del agua, lo noté al escuchar como se escurría por su ropa como anteriormente lo había echo por la mía.

-¡La culpa es tuya! Si no me hubieras tirado esa copa yo… ¡Joder! ¿Dónde coño está el zapato? -arranqué un poco de hierba debido a la frustración mientras me mordía el labio con fuerza. ¡Eso es lo que pasaba por pedir una pareja perfecta a las estrellas, que te daba a una completa inútil!

-¿Buscas este zapato? -me levanté de golpe para verla allí, de pie y con el zapato extendido.

Fue en ese momento en el que verdaderamente repare en ella. ¡Era increíblemente guapa! Más de lo que podía serlo cualquier persona de esa fiesta. Tenía unos ojos color verde esmeralda que me acababan de dejar completamente perdida, su corta melena perfectamente despeinada, acompañada de una sonrisa envolvente y sensual, con unos labios seductores y carnosos, que dejaban ver que sería una experta besando y una…

-¿Hay algo que le guste, señorita? -pero era una idiota, creída y egocéntrica. Todo lo contrario, o mejor dicho, todo lo que su aspecto implicaba. Una persona así tenía que tener esas cualidades.

-De hecho si. -me acerque a ella desafiante, alargando la mano para capturar mi zapato- Mi hermoso zapato blanco que, al menos, ha quedado libre de tu incompetencia.

Me quede parada frente a ella por un segundo, volviendo a perderme en esa mirada arrolladora. Pero desperté rápidamente y me gire, agarrándome el traje y dirigiéndome a las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-¿No me vas a decir cómo te llamas? -la escuché gritar a lo lejos, yo me giré sin pensarlo y la contemplé allí, sonriendo completamente mojada y con los brazos extendidos.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Sin saber por qué, también le lancé una pequeña sonrisa y seguí subiendo las escaleras, dejándola frustrada porque la hoy bufar desde lejos. Idiota...

-Rach, ¿qué te ha pasado? -preguntó Santana riendo al verme.

-¡Cállate y sácame de aquí!- suplique caminando ante la mirada de todo el mundo.

* * *

**Quinn:**

Lancé el bolso a alguna esquina de la habitación del hotel mientras me desabrochaba el vestido con rabia. ¿Cómo me podía haber ido a fijar en la tía más bruta de toda la fiesta?

El _culotte_ siguió el mismo recorrido que mi precioso traje y el sujetador, quedándome tal cual Dios me trajo al mundo mientras me dirigía al baño a quitarme el maquillaje.

Encima, lo peor es que me había conseguido engañar. Cara de ángel, pero en realidad es un diablo. Un diablo que había conseguido sacar algo que nadie jamás había conseguido. Solo tenía que descubrir qué era.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Muchas gracias por los follows y favoritos ^^**

**Quiero que sepáis que, aunque no hayan ****reviews pienso seguir con la historia, puesto que los followers no merecen que la deje a medias.**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, al igual que tampoco lo hace la historia en la que se basa este fic**

* * *

**Rachel:**

Seguía con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos que hacía Kitty por toda la habitación, mientras me despatarraba en el sillón, al lado de Santana que imitaba mis movimientos oculares.

Ni siquiera nos había hablado de su noche de bodas, que por su enorme sonrisa mientras recogía, debió de ser espectacular, y llamándonos nos citó en su apartamento para contarnos todo antes de irse.

Pero hasta el momento solo nos había dicho "hola" al mismo tiempo que llevaba ropa de un lado para otro. ¡Qué se iba una semana! Gritó mi mente al ver como se sentaba sobre la segunda maleta para cerrarla con mucha concentración. Eso sin contar las bolsas pequeñas llenas de potingues estéticos.

San era otro tema. La pobre tenía la cara más larga que le había visto en mucho tiempo, y unas ojeras que parecían querer llegar al suelo para barrerlo.

Al parecer la más normal era yo, y eso contando que no había podido dormir casi nada pensando en la idiota de la piscina. Lo más increíble es que me desvelara por aquella tipa cuando me había amargado la noche.

Tal vez… No. Seguro que no me la había podido sacar de la cabeza porque era irresistiblemente sexy y tenía una mirada que era…

-¡Terminé! -exclamó Kitty sacudiendo sus manos y mirando con satisfacción y orgullo el trabajo que había realizado. Las maletas las había hecho, sí, pero había dejado la habitación y el baño hecho una porquería. Solo por dos maletas de nada.

-¡Ya era hora!- respondió Santana saliendo del mismo trance que el mío. Bueno, puede que no el mismo, pero si similar al que tenía. O por lo menos eso esperaba para no ser la única negada a la que le había pasado algo anoche- ¿Cuándo nos vas a contar esa increíble noche? -por primera vez en el día, puso en marcha su picardía, sacando su mejor mirada HBIC.

-Eso, eso… -me sentí contagiada por esa mirada y la imité malamente.

Kitty cayó en medio de la cama, con los brazos extendidos y lanzando un gran suspiro al aire. Eso quería decir que… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué ya no me sentía tan celosa al pensar en ellos juntos?

-Fue increíble. -la emoción resaltó en su voz. Y aunque no la veíamos desde nuestra posición podríamos averiguar la sonrisa de tonta que tenía. -Noah fue delicado y romántico, muy romántico. Lleno la habitación de pétalos y velas. Bailamos, brindamos y me hizo el amor como nunca -suspiró larga y cargadamente, tal vez recordando todo lo sucedido anoche.

-¡Sí! Todo eso esta muy bien pero... ¿Cómo estuvo? -a Santana le brillaron los ojos aún mas que antes mientras juntaba las manos y se apoyaba en ellas a la vez que inclinaba el cuerpo hacía delante.

-¡Ay, chica! Siempre pensando igual. -respondió Kitty riendo.

Tenía que reconocer que me molestaba un poco hablar sobre Puck en esos temas, pero desde anoche ni siquiera había pensado en eso, solo en esa… ¡Ya, Rachel! No la volverás a ver nunca, y si la ves intenta tener una piedra a mano para lazársela.

-Estuvo espléndido. ¡Dos horas! Casi no puedo con él, y te digo que voy a coger complejo de "eso" precoz. ¡Porque mira que aguanta! -reíamos a carcajada limpia con su comentario.

-¡Que suerte tienes! Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo. -se quejó San levantándose del sofá y tirándose de espaldas y con los brazos abiertos en la parte derecha de la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa, cielo? -pregunteé subiendo los pies y echándome hacía atrás. Al parecer todas habíamos pasado una noche especial, cada una a su manera, pero especial.

-Resulta que conocí a una morena de ojos verdes… ¡Buaj! -hizo un gesto de que estaba súper buena con la mano derecha- Mila, creo que se llamaba, o tal vez era Tina… ¡Bueno, da igual! La cuestión es que estaba allí, trabajándomela, y cuando estaba a punto de atacar, va y me suelta: "Santana, lo siento, pero soy hetero". ¿Sabéis como me quedé? -Kitty y yo reímos a viva voz de solo imaginar la escena- ¡No os riáis! -reprochó dando un codazo a Kitty y lanzándome un cojín a mí- Lo peor es que no encontré otra buenorra en toda la noche.

-Perdona Santy, pero es buenísimo. -me sequé las lágrimas y cogí aire.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó? Porque llegaste toda mojada y maldiciendo a alguien, así que no tienes excusa... -una vez más, Santana me había pillado, así que sin previo aviso me tiré en la parte izquierda de la cama, preparada para contar mi historia.

-Resulta que me caí a la piscina por culpa de una idiota que me tiró una copa encima. ¡Eso sí! Me la llevé a ella conmigo. -sonreí al recordar la escena, la verdad es que había sido simpática- Encima, me pide que me disculpe. -comencé a cabrearme- Obvio no lo hice y lo peor de todo es que… -recordé esos increíbles ojos verdes, esa sonrisa enigmática, esos labios apetecibles, ese pelo que te llevaba a querer…

-¿Qué? –preguntaron mis amigas para que acabara la frase, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos nerviosa.

-¡Era horrorosa! Inaguantable e imposible. -suspire frustrada- ¡Ojalá se hubiese ahogado en la piscina!

-Al parecer anoche cada una tuvo lo suyo... -nos miramos y agarramos nuestras manos después de las palabras de Santana.

Con calma, Claudia se levanto de un salto, agarrando sus dos maletas y su bolsa de potingues.

-¡Vámonos! –sonrió mientras nos extendía una maleta y un bolso. Al parecer, no podríamos escaquearnos de eso- No, no podrás Rach, ni lo sueñes. -adivinó mis pensamientos y reímos.

Debíamos salir pronto si no queríamos que se le escapase el avión a la parejita feliz.

* * *

**Quinn:**

Puck empujó la puerta con suavidad después de girar la llave que había introducido en la cerradura. Tras el encuentro que había tenido con aquella señorita, me había decantado por volver al hotel solo, no sin antes despedirme de Noah y Kitty, los cuales me comentaron sobre un apartamento en el centro. Justo lo que yo quería. Y al final estábamos allí, observando todas y cada una de aquellas extensas y muy bien decoradas habitaciones. Tanto que ni siquiera tendría que traer más que la cama, los sillones y los accesorios indispensables, porque el resto era increíblemente perfecto. Tal y como lo esperaba.

-Son 300 metros cuadrados solo para ti. Lo que puede llegar a equivaler a 2 casas normales. ¿Qué opinas? -Puckerman se cruzó de brazos y me miró sonriente.

Yo volví a recorrer con la mirada el salón y contemple una ventana que llegaba hasta el suelo, y al parecer, conducía a un balcón.

-¿Hay una terraza? -caminé hacia ella, mirando a través de la cristalera y sonriendo al ver lo espacioso que parecía ser.

Salí fuera y observé lo alto que estaba aquello para ser el tercer piso. Luego miré hacia la derecha y observe como el otro balcón estaba casi perfectamente pegado al mío.

-He dicho que es muy espacioso. -me recordó dándome una palmada en el hombro- Y por el otro balcón no te preocupes, tu vecina es de fiar. -sonrió apoyándose en la barandilla para observar como el sol todavía salía por el horizonte.

-Vecina… -suspiré apoyándome también, pero mirando hacía la calle.

Contemplando como la mayoría de los coches salían para su trabajo o algún lugar concreto. Reí levemente al recordar la locura de noche que había vivido. No había podido sacar a esa mujer de mi cabeza ni un instante y, ahora que era consciente, pensaba en que tal vez nunca mas podría volver a verla. Y eso me quitaba la respiración, y no entendía el por qué.

-Sí, vecina. -sabía que su vista iba dirigida hacia mí, no porque lo estuviera mirando, si no porque lo sentí. Me giré lo mas lentamente posible para observar su sonrisa resplandeciente que quería decir algo- ¿Cómo te fue con la chica de ayer?

-¿Bromeas? -lo miré sarcásticamente, pero él estaba serio como una estampa- ¿Tú eres tonto o te entrenas? ¡Mal! Claro que me fue mal, y lo abrías adivinado si recordaras como volví a la fiesta. ¡Con más agua que una sandía! -murmuré cosas incomprensibles, claramente enfurecido.

-Pensé que te había dado por darte un baño o algo parecido. -lo miré serio, y entonces sonrió, yo lo seguí- ¿Tu que sentiste? Porque puede que no haya salido bien, pero algo debiste haber sentido.

-Me sentí como una quinceañera que acaba de conocer a lo que es su primer amor. -miré al cielo sonriendo- No sé… La manché con una copa, caímos a la piscina, nos insultamos y se fue. - suspiré pesadamente- Todo paso muy rápido, pero fue como…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Mágico...

-¿Has dicho que la manchaste con una copa? -preguntó sonriendo como nunca y mirándome divertido, como si le hiciera gracia.

-Sí. -asentí pensando que de no haber sido así las cosas serían diferentes… ¿O tal vez no? Esa chica tenía mucha personalidad, justo era eso lo que mas me había gustado de ella- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Así conocí a Kitty, y mírame ahora. -me enseñó su recién colocada alianza- Pero tu tranquilo, no te asustes. -reímos y me erguí para volver dentro.

-Me quedo el piso.

Algo me decía que ese era mi lugar, y que estando allí iba a hacer que mi vida cambiara por completo. La sonrisa de Noah parecía no indicar lo contrario a lo que acababa de decir.

-Entonces firmamos el contrato y me acompañas al aeropuerto.

Sonreímos y volvimos a entrar para terminar los tramites, a partir de mañana ya podría estar viviendo en aquel espectacular lugar. Justo lo que necesitaba. Y después de eso, tenía algo en mente... Encontraría a aquella chica. Lo haría.

**Rachel:**

-¡Cuidado Santana! -me lancé hacía la izquierda para sujetar el volante, al ver como mi amiga se agachaba en plena conducción para recoger el pendiente que se le había caído.

¡No sabía como la había dejado conducir mi coche! En este momento yo estaba peor que ella por haberla dejarlo hacerlo-

-¡Te encontré! -exclamó volviendo a tomar las riendas de la conducción como si nada hubiese pasado- ¿Qué ibas a decir cuando esta loca chillo, Kitty? -la miré con mala cara, no sabía si estamparle la cabeza contra el volante o apretarle el collar de la amistad que llevábamos, tanto como para ahorcarla.

-Que Rach ya tiene nueva vecina. -eso hizo que mis instintos asesinos desaparecieran por un momento e instantáneamente me gire hacía atrás para observar la sonrisa burlona de mi rubia amiga- Si, he dicho vecina. Y tengo información privilegiada.

-Ya puedes ir soltando por esa boquita o no llegas al aeropuerto porque le digo a la loca latina que nos estrelle contra algo.

La verdad es que no tendría que decírselo, ella sola se encargaría de hacerlo mas temprano que tarde. Aunque tampoco se para que insistía tanto en saberlo, si lo mas probable es que fuese igual de vieja e insoportable los anteriores.

-Yo también quiero saber. -se giró Santana, apartando la mirada de la carretera y yéndose hacía el sentido contrario de la calzada. Me volví a lanzar al volante con rapidez, quería llegar sana y salva al aeropuerto. De vuelta conduciría yo.

-Bueno, para empezar, no es ninguna vieja amargada como la otra. -eso me dejó mucho más tranquila, bueno, eso y que San volvía a concentrarse en la carretera. Aún así no le quité la mirada de encima por si las moscas.

-Eso es bueno, continúa. -bajé un poco la canción de Nirvana que sonaba en el coche y pasé de Santana, concentrándome totalmente en la conversación. Si teníamos que tener un accidente… ¡Bah! De algo había que morir.

-Se llama Lucy Quinn Fabray, aunque en realidad todos la llaman Quinn o "Q". -una chica mala, eso pintaba bien para ser razonables- Acaba de cumplir los 23 años y trabaja como licenciada en bellas artes, es la encargada de recrear dibujos para las series de dibujos. Por ejemplo, Phineas & Ferb. Todos los personajes son suyos. -¡Dios mío! Con lo que nos gustaba esa serie a San y a mí. -Y ya no sé nada más…

Por si aún no os habéis dado cuenta, soy lesbiana, Noah ha sido el único chico que me ha gustado y que he querido. Mis padres nunca tuvieron problema alguno con eso.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Cómo es? ¿Está buena? ¿Tiene novio o novia? ¿Por qué nunca sabes las cosas importantes? -me giré cabreada hacía delante e inflé los mofletes conteniendo el aire. Ahora tendría que aguantarme hasta que se mudara y eso a saber cuando sería. Cerré los ojos y luego los abrí- ¡Cuidado el perro Santana!- todas chillamos a coro antes de que el perro saliese volando hacía atrás. Esto retrasaría un poco nuestra llegada, solo un poco.

**Quinn:**

Los árboles pasaban a toda velocidad desde la ventanilla del copiloto. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado desde que había salido el sol al completo, y no me había quedado mas remedio que colocarme mis gafas _ray ban_, regalo de mi amiga Kitty. Ella siempre había sido la parte física de los dos, la inteligencia claramente me la había dejado a mí, pero eso era otro tema. Desde pequeñas habíamos sido inseparables, y por muy extraño que parezca nunca la había mirado con otros ojos, simplemente habíamos sido unas amigas que se querían como hermanas. Nada más.

-Cuéntame sobre mis vecinos. -sugerí para establecer conversación y empezar a prevenir lo que me iba a encontrar- Digo, voy a convivir con ellos y quiero estar informada. -había dicho la verdad, eso es lo que haría una buena vecina.

-Lo veo justo. -no apartó la vista ni por un segundo de la carretera, indicando que estaba tan concentrado en la conducción como en la conversación, cosa que me relajó, puesto que el coche era mío- Te aconsejo que no te acerques mucho a la mujer del 1ºA, es el cotilleo en estado puro. Si alguien sabe algo en ese edificio es ella... La del 2ºB y ella tienen que ser familia, son un horror. -puso cara de espanto.

-En todos lados hay cotillas. -reí y cambié la emisora de la radio, escuchando como comenzaba la canción de Smells like teen spirit de Nirvana- Bueno, sigue…

-Los del 1ºB y el 4ºB son parejas de ancianos muy tranquilos, gente con la que realmente se puede convivir, nada del otro mundo. -comentó quitándoles importancia- La del 2ºA es por excelencia la presidenta de la comunidad, organiza todo y siempre está vigilando. No la subestimes, es mas peligrosa de lo que se puede imaginar. -lo dijo en un tono y con una explicación que me dio miedo. ¡Ni que fuese Drácula!

-Te faltan… -me cortó como si yo no hubiese hablado.

-En el 4ºA vive una pareja joven. Ambos son actores, por lo que pasan poco tiempo por el edificio. Y esos son tus vecinos.

-Falta mi vecina, la del 3ºA. -Puck tragó saliva y luego sonrió, bajando un poco el volumen de la música como si fuese algo importante y tuviera que estar muy atenta.

-Tu vecina… Es mi mejor amiga. -sonreí ante la confesión- Es la mujer mas increíble que te puedes encontrar, y tal vez si no hubiese encontrado a Kitty le hubiese pedido matrimonio a ella. -cogió aire pensando tal vez como hubiesen sido las cosas- Se llama Rachel Berrt, tiene 21 años y esta a punto de entrar en la universidad de _Harvard_, eso sí, todavía tiene un tiempo para pensar esa decisión. ¡Y es guapísima y esta soltera! Pero cuidado con molestarla, que tiene un carácter que echa para atrás.

-Parece interesante. -la chica parecía tener algo y eso sin conocerla.

Sonriendo giré la cabeza hacía la derecha, viendo de refilón algo que me dejo impactado- ¿Eso eran unas mujeres recogiendo a un perro? -mi acompañante se encogió de hombros y yo reí.

**Rachel:**

Con celeridad entramos corriendo al aeropuerto. El atropello al perro nos había llevado mas tiempo de lo pensado, teniendo en cuenta que, al pensar que estaba muerto, Santana había querido enterrarlo hasta que llego su dueño. Por supuesto tuvimos que darle una buena cantidad de dinero para que no denunciase a la conductora.

-¡Llegamos! -Kitty frenó de golpe al llegar a la puerta de embarque, haciendo que San y yo chocásemos contra ella- ¡Y con tiempo de sobra! -se sentó en la silla con todo el ánimo del mundo. ¡Claro! Como era ella la que se iba a República Dominicana...

-Noah no ha llegado. -dije sentándome a su lado al mismo tiempo que me colocaba el pelo en su sitio. Mala hora en la que dije esas palabras, porque Kitty empezó a desesperarse.

-¿Y si se ha arrepentido? -su cara indicaba preocupación, y se comenzó a morder sus uñas pintadas a la francesa.

-Eso lo hubiese hecho ayer que se casó contigo. -la latina apareció en la conversación. Observé como una puerta se abría y la gente corría a recibir a los recién llegados. Pareja felices que volvían de un viaje inolvidable… La verdad es que los envidiaba.

-La loca tiene razón. -aceptó Katherine volviendo a relajarse, haciendo que el silencio por nuestra parte reinara en la zona de espera. Tenía ganas de volver a casa y meterme en la cama. Haber pasada la noche sin dormir me había echo justicia.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de mi bandolera y me apresuré en contestar sin mirar el número.

-¡Rachie! -no la dejé ni hablar para saber que era ella, ese era el tono de voz que la identificaba. Mi hermana. Esa loca que se había ido de vacaciones con su novio Rory hace dos años y jamás había regresado.

-¡Hola hermanita! -Santana se despertó de pronto y se puso de pie para colocar la oreja en el teléfono y poder escuchar- Tengo a la sexy latina a mi lado.

-Hola chicas. -no se escuchaba muy bien, así que le hice un gesto a Kitty de "enseguida vuelvo" y me llevé a San conmigo hacia fuera para poder hablar con mi hermana querida. ¡De todo lo que se tenía que enterar!

**Quinn:**

Puck iba detrás de mí en la carrera por ver quién llegaba primero. El trato era el siguiente: quién antes llega, antes avisa quién va por detrás.

Y al ver una cabellera rubia al fondo supe en seguida que yo sería esa persona. También era injusto ya que el marido de mi amiga iba arrastrando esa pedazo de maleta, pero así era la vida, y yo iba a ganar. Automáticamente llegue hasta ella sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

-¡Quinnie! -Kitty se lanzó a mi cuello al verme, y yo la estreché entre mis brazos girándola en el aire mientras daba besos sonoros en su cuello. Normalmente, en especial desde que me fui a Ibiza, esa era la forma en la que nos saludábamos.

-Enana. -sonreí dejándola en el suelo con lentitud, sin dejar de abrazarla. Cualquier persona que observara la escena pensaría cosas que no eran.

-¡Ey! Te dije que la avisaras, no que me la robaras. -Noah apareció detrás de mí, pero mi rubia amiga no dejó de abrazarme para ir hacía él. Todo lo contrario, se colgó aún más de mi como si llevara años sin verme.

-No seas aguafiestas, que me estoy despidiendo. -dije besando su frente y alejándola un poco- Cuídamela Puckerman, o iré a darte una paliza y luego me quedaré por esas playas ligándome a una republicana. -reímos y le di la mano al que sé, desde ayer, era mi cuñado.

-Relájate hermano. -rodeó a Kitty por la cintura y la atrajo hacía él posesivamente- Antes de hacerle daño a mi princesa me corto las manos. -le dio un beso que duro bastante, por lo que aparte la mirada un poco avergonzada e incómoda.

-¡Eh! Las ñoñerías para la luna de miel. -reímos y volví a darle un beso en la mejilla a mi hermanita- Cuida al grandullón, que no lo conozco mucho, pero tiene pinta de querer meterse en problemas.

-Adiós cariño, y tú tranquila, que lo tendré más que vigilado. -sonreímos y me alejé agitando la mano para despedirme de nuevo. Ahora me tocaba volver al hotel y empezar a hacer llamadas para estar mañana mismo en mi nueva casa. Esto iba a ser divertido.

**Rachel:**

Nada mas colgarle a Sugar, Santana y yo regresamos lo más rápido posible al lugar en el que habíamos dejado a Kitty. A lo lejos podíamos ver como Noah ya se encontraba allí, y juntos alzaban las manos como si se estuvieses despidiendo de alguien. Miré para ver quién era, pero solo encontré a una chica que caminaba de espaldas con lo que parecía un tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda, nada del otro mundo. Pero a la que parecía haber visto en otro lugar.

-¡Noah! -lo llame y él se giro sonriendo. Me cogió entre sus brazos con la misma facilidad que a un bebé y me abrazó, con el otro brazo hizo lo mismo con Santana, manteniéndonos a las dos abrazadas y en el aire.

-No puedo respirar. -se quejó San con la voz entrecortada, interrumpiendo el abrazo con risas y haciendo que nos dejara en el suelo. Kitty se metió entre nosotras cogiéndonos de los brazos.

-Chicas, nos tenemos que ir ya, acaban de anunciar nuestro vuelo. -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. A decir verdad, creo que esta era la primera vez que íbamos a pasar mas de una semana sin vernos.

-Te voy a echar de menos. -sollozo la latina, pegándola a ella con fuerza y rapidez, pero intentando disimular su llanto.

-Deja un poco para las demás, que yo también la voy a echar de menos. -sonriendo nos unimos en un gran abrazo que duró unos cuantos minutos, con algún que otro consejo de Santana como: "utiliza protección" o "tráeme alguna dominicana que no sea hetero".

Lo último que vimos es como pasaban la puerta de embarque despidiéndose de nosotras, y que mi amiga y yo terminábamos abrazadas con lágrimas en los ojos. Despedirnos de Kitty era como despedirse durante una semana de una parte de nosotras.

**Noah:**

-¿Tú crees que se darán cuenta pronto de la encerrona que les hemos hecho? -pregunté mirando por la ventanilla del avión.

-Creo que mañana mismo nos pasaran cosas horribles de todas las maldiciones que nos van a echar. -rió Kitty.

-Bueno, Rachel y Quinn nos lo agradecerán, créeme. -la estreché entre mis brazos, preparados para empezar nuestra maravillosa luna de miel. Lejos de la locura que se formaría en una edificio del centro de Boston.

* * *

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favoritos, followers, etc.! Hacéis que se me plante un sonrisa difícil de quitar en la cara :)**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero la universidad es lo que tiene. Espero que os guste este capítulo, en el siguiente ya viene la interacción faberry. ^^**

**P.D.: hubo un fallo con la edad de Rachel en el prólogo, tiene 21 (como ya se dice en este capítulo), no 18. Intentaré arreglarlo.**

**¡Mil gracias de nuevo! xoxo**


End file.
